


When It Strikes 12

by myfujoshiheart



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chaebol, Alternate Universe - Rich Heirs, Drama, Family Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfujoshiheart/pseuds/myfujoshiheart
Summary: Shim Changmin and his son from his previous marriage goes back to the place where he and Yunho called 'home'.





	1. Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the underlined words to see what they look like in the story :) It could help on how you imagine what they look like in the fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew regrets coming to South Korea with his father.

Reboot, revitalized, repeatedly awakened  
Reboot, I’ve chosen to decide and create the future with my own hands  
A life that belongs to no one  
I’ll preposterously go all out (so) get down  
As if life would end today, reboot  
As if I encounter life tomorrow, reboot, reboot  
Changing the game should be possible  
With you, now, reboot 

 

-Reboot, Tohoshinki

(eng lyrics trans cr to colorcodedlyrics)

 

***

 

[Matthew](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=lee+hyunjae&rlz=1C1CHZL_enPH720PH720&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjomJXLta_aAhVEFpQKHU14DdYQ_AUoAXoECAAQAw&biw=1242&bih=579#imgrc=O57eyfsIlM-LkM:) is frustrated. No, frustrated is an understatement. He feels resentful. He was supposed to take part-time course in Documentary Photography at University of South Wales in Cardiff this fall yet his plans was ruined thanks to his parents divorcing right after he got his acceptance letter in his dream school.

He is an adult and very much capable of living by himself, he does freelance photography as his job and a productive member of the society ever since he was at the tender age of 17 after he dropped out in High School; 3 years later and now 20, that didn’t change. He did a great job supporting himself even when his parents were still together so why is he flying to Korea with his dad instead of pursuing what he really wanted to do?

Simple, he was closer with his dad; he loves his dad above from anything else and would be with him even if it means giving up his opportunity to study in Cardiff.

His mum was never really part of his life; being the businesswoman that she is, [Rose Hauschild](https://evemyles.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/eve-myles-very-english-scandal-01-960x490-960x540.jpg) was always on business trips and never really having memories with her children. That is why, it came to a shock when [Rie](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=shannon+williams&rlz=1C1CHZL_enPH720PH720&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj8q9jWu6_aAhXDl5QKHTp5CpUQ_AUoAXoECAAQAw&biw=1242&bih=535#imgrc=mbiI5SQJbOFYtM:), his sister, chose to stay with their mother in Newport in Wales when she is even barely around.

It pained Matt and his father when they learned about her decision but since she is a “big girl” according to her words and is capable of choosing her own decisions, they let her be. Although they were not in favour of letting her little sister stay with their mother despite her decision, they had no say in this since Rie is underage and was “better left with the mother” like the court said in verdict.

Unlike his mum, his dad was amazing. He is a sculptor and influenced Matt of his love and appreciation in arts. Although his dad did teach him sculpting, he realized it wasn’t his thing and discovered his passion in painting instead and in later years, indulged in photography.

His dad raised both him and his sister throughout their childhood and adolescence but he let them mature by themselves to teach them independency and that’s what the siblings did.

 But if their dad did teach them independency then why on earth is Matthew going to live with his father’s hometown in Korea? That just doesn’t make sense, right? 

You see, Changmin Shim – Matthew Shim’s father, is sick. Sick isn’t even the right term. So to speak, his dad is disabled. His dad suffered from _Retinis Pigmentosa_ an eye disease that is genetic to the Shim’s – his dad’s part of the family where he vividly remembered a few years back after the eye disease consumed his dear father’s eyes.

His grandfather suffered from the same illness as there was a memory of him helping his grandfather around their [grandparents’ estate in Gangnam](http://www.pinsdaddy.com/gangnam-guesthouse-seoul-south-korea-specialty-inn_jYldDsPRstLS0s6KPkl8*rupFV%7C7kkPc7Kos5tnGgayyaGy60bs*AhqPKWcx9PCr3pT83RjB1pI2aMqDSM4FdA/n0iIgAvC1pux%7Cn*pD4Os%7CZFbvJ9Vl%7CGCEk3r7WDsaVGXDjLJBHhi5vBuXDGrY9uqsjSN*wL8hzH7nzkKFcij6JG0dZgsjls0LiKzEHrHONyKTv3mdvv8zKzkFUn*7RIc/%20%20Korean%20traditional%20house%20-%20https://artsandculture.google.com/asset/%EA%B0%80%EC%9D%84%EC%A0%84%EA%B2%BD-%ED%8C%8C%EB%85%B8%EB%9D%BC%EB%A7%88/EgHALEEYlS3AXg%20%20Matthew's%20building%20-%20http://puzzlestay.house/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/kfm1-PuzzleStay-BNB-SEOUL.jpg), Seoul during their Christmas Holidays when Rie was in Preschool and Matt, in Middle School.

It was a pity that his grandfather at the age of 81, passed away with old age. He misses the old man and his wise words. Now, only his grandmother remains at the Shim residence.

In conclusion, despite his dad having the expenses to hire someone to take care of him, Matthew Shim voluntarily gave up everything in Newport to take care of his disabled father and start a new life with him in Korea.

That’s all he could do to the old man after all, he didn’t mind his company and how bad is it going to be? Despite being half-Welsh, he made sure to learn Korean when was growing up to converse with his dad as it _‘reminds him of home’_ , his dad says and so he learned the language.

He was fluent enough that language barrier won’t be a problem and just in case someone curses at him in Korean, then he would know. Being bilingual sure has its perks.

 

***

 

When they got off the plane, a chauffer was waiting for them. His dad must’ve arranged everything and alerted his employees that has served the Shim Family for years seeing that there are quite a number of people moving their luggage in a black van. So, if there are employees then it means his grandmother must know about the divorce and that the father and son duo are moving back in the Shim residence. Matt suddenly felt chills ran down his spine.

He knows how Korean grandmothers are; having one for himself, his own is deeply strict, controlling and just to put in plainly, a nightmare. An amusing contrast to his Welsh ‘nana’ or what he calls his grandma in his mother’s side who is sweet, understanding and bakes the siblings carrot cake whenever they visit the old lady – also deeply opposite from her daughter – Matt’s own birth mother.

Rose Hauschild is more like her father, all about business and finance, boring board meetings and business trips.

Matt knows that Changmin did his best and made their relationship work despite his wife’s lack of presence in the household but it came to the point where Rose and Changmin’s marriage didn’t work out in the end and both of them filed for divorce.

Matt grabbed his dad’s arm and guided him inside the separate black sedan that was waiting for both of their arrival. While they were seated inside the car, he looked at his dad worryingly. Before he opened his mouth to speak, his dad spoke beating him to it.

_“Cho Kyuhyun, is that you driving?”_

“ _You specifically asked for me, Mr. Shim”_ the driver reminded his employer, briefly taking a glance towards his father in the rearview mirror. _“The Shim employees are overjoyed to finally have you back in Korea for how many years”_

 _“Ah, of course. Thank you, it really is good to be back"_  Changmin exhales, _"Even the air is completely different here. This is my son, Matthew. Although you can address him in his Korean name”_ His dad calmly introduced as he squeezed his son’s arm beside him.

_“Nice to meet you, I am the personal driver of your father even before he migrated to Wales with – “_

He stopped abruptly mid-sentence and glanced at his employer and childhood friend, remembering about the divorce. It would be rude to talk about his employer's ex-wife at this crucial time. _“Matthew, may I ask your Korean name?”_ When he didn't hear a response immediately, Kyuhyun furrowed his eyebrows, _“You can speak Korean, right?” he asked_

 _“It’s Changhyun and yes, I do speak Korean”_ Matt snapped back towards reality, he smiled kindly at the Korean driver. He squints his eyes and eyed the man driving, _“How come I’ve never seen you before? I remembered the all faces of every employee in the Shim residence when we visited back when I was still in middle school and I’m certain that I’ve never met you”_ Matt’s eyes widened at this realization.

Now that he realized this, all the employees that helped them move their luggage were all unfamiliar. Why didn't he notice before after they got off the plane? What the bloody hell is going on? Did his grandmother fired all their employee and replaced them? But that can’t be, his dad is now the head of the household. Meaning all the assets and responsibility now belongs to him as well as managing the employees and their businesses. Her grandmother can’t just make changes in the Shim’s estate as she pleases. Having these kinds of thoughts just stresses Matthew further.

Now, Matthew was confused as hell. _“Wait. You just said you’re his personal driver? Then also mentioned about the Shim employees being overjoyed at my father’s arrival. What makes you an employee of whom? Dad, what is going on?”_ Matt looks at his dad, but with him being blind, he does not see this. Instead squeezed his son’s tense shoulders, sensing his son’s distress to calm him down.

Kyuhyun laughed at Matthew’s confusion which Matt doesn’t find amusing. This situation is not near amusing at all. He needs answers.

_“I am an employee of the present Jung heiress, Jung Jihye – a dear friend of your father. I served the late Jung heir, my former master and Madam Jihye’s elder brother and it was within his orders before he passed away that I serve your father until his death bed and no one even his sister could undo his brother’s orders”_

Matthew Shim’s head was filled with confusion, irate thoughts. He could feel an uprising feeling of anger creeping in. He slowly massaged his temples.

Who was this Jung Jihye? Is that his father’s whore? Was there a third party all along that he decided to move back to Korea? Is Jung Jihye the reason why his dad divorced his mum? If his dad hadn’t meet this Jihye, then it would’ve been possible for him to move to Cardiff and attend University of South Wales just as he wanted. Why the bloody hell should this Jung Jihye intervene in his father’s marriage? Is she a home wrecker? - His thoughts stopped running when he heard his father speak again, he turns to him desperately hoping that what he's thinking is wrong.

“He is just a friend of mine, Matt. No need to overthink yourself. All of the employees with us are Jihye’s” His father told his son in English, as if reading his son's thoughts of doubt towards him.

“That doesn’t make sense, you have employees of your own so why not use their service? You pay them for a reason.” Matthew argued, his dad and him usually get along but this time, his father was being an arse and doesn’t help him understand the situation they’re currently in.

“The Shim employees do know about my arrival in Korea and keeps it in secrecy until I tell your grandmother myself the situation with your mother. We both know that she’s sensitive and hysterical about my marriage and so I thought it best to not go home to the Shim estate for now until I find the perfect timing to tell your grandma.” Matt’s dad explains in his usually calm manner and finally makes his son understand the situation.

Matt nods at this, he knows he has a crazy grandma with a mouth of a bazooka. The best thing to do right now is not going back to his grandparent's estate - well in this case, it's his father's now - and stay somewhere else. “So, where exactly are we going, dad?”

“We are going to stay in one of my personal property in South Jeolla Province located in Hyosan-ri. My friend, Jihye is the caretaker of that place when we were away in Wales. She was also kind enough to lend me the service of her own employees so that we would be comfortable during our stay in Hyosan-ri.” His father explains to his son carefully not missing any detail that would make him misunderstand again.

“You’re going to love it there, son." Changmin smiles, a fatherly smile towards his son. "There are nature, lakes, waterfalls and peaceful environment that would make you take a break from all the city life that you were used to. I specifically remembered, you love the nature, right?”

Matthew Shim is touched. His father has been thinking about him all the time, to think that he prepared all of this for the both of them so that they could have the best stay in Korea until he fully adjusts to the East Asian country’s culture is just like his dad - always being selfless and thinks of others before himself. He suddenly felt guilty for his little outburst awhile ago as well as the doubt that he felt to his father that he would purposely ruin his own marriage.

 

***

 

The car pulled up in a neighborhood of traditional Korean houses. It was more than a 6-hour ride until they arrived in Hyosan-ri and to the property that his dad was talking about.

He searched up the city beforehand after his father told him where they were headed. Knowing that when they arrive in Hyosan-ri, there would be no service and internet connection. Indeed, the images that popped up in Google were full of greenery. There were a lot of tall cliffs – good for mountain climbing; there was also a forest like his dad promised there would be, quite a few small lakes and waterfalls good for skinny dipping and the nature was pure eyegasm. Matthew becomes giddy. He can’t wait to be there and paint as well as photograph the scenery.

The sky was getting dark and dusk is nearing. Night will befall upon the skies soon and the chilly autumn night was to be expectedly cold. The father and son got off the black sedan as the big black van containing their luggage following soon after.

The chilly autumn air hit Matt’s face and immediately felt a chill. He underestimated Korea’s autumn nights; back home in Newport he always dresses warmly as he was sensitive to the cold air. He thought Korea would’ve been warmer, thus, explains his tan knitted sweater and no other sources of warm clothing like a padded coat. He was dead wrong as a howl of wind brushes past his face. He shivers again. Now due to his ignorance, he is suffering because of the chilly breeze. The country-side sure is a lot colder than in the city. He should take note of this.

He quickly observes the house in front of them. It wasn’t just a house, it was a traditional Korean house. It makes sense that they were going to stay in one considering the fact that the neighborhood itself that they passed through were in the same architecture. Although, the one in front of them was a bit different from the rest of the neighborhood. This one in particular has a larger land space that surrounds the house. The house itself was bigger and more refined and definitely “older-looking” than the modernized traditional Korean houses in the area.

Matt gave one look over towards the house that they were going to live in for God knows how long, he immediately regrets coming to South Korea.

His excitement vanishes and the thought of living another life in the middle of nowhere sounds less thrilling. He suddenly regrets not taking the chance to study in Cardiff. If only he could turn back time. If only.

 

 

 


	2. Angel With A Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shady man shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited and I added something on the end of the last part of the previous unedited version of Chapter 2. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, the dialogues in italic with a double quotation marks means that a certain character is speaking in Korean, a single quotation mark means they're thinking in Korean. Lastly, double quotation marks NOT in italic means they're speaking in English and single quotation means the character is thinking in English.
> 
> I know it's confusing but you'll get the hang of it haha.

 

I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight

 

\- Angel With a Shotgun, The Cab

 

***

 

Matt was tossing and turning in his ‘bed’. Living in a Korea traditional house in the middle of nowhere, there was no bed and he just can’t get used sleeping on the floor even with a futon on his back. Given that this house was God knows how old, he keeps on hearing creaks from here and there. The house was very creepy and dark in the evening, he jumps up from his bed and swears when he heard something snaps outside the wooden framed frosted glass sliding door -  which is a few meters beside his futon that leads outside to the veranda.

He tries to see what it was and squints his eyes but it was too dark in his room, there was only an oil lamp as the source of light.

There was a rattle on the sliding door as if someone from outside was trying to break in. Matt felt chills on his spine, whoever was trying to play this prank on him was beyond mad and psychotic. He remembers his phone, grabbed it and turned on the flashlight of his small device and pointed it towards the sliding door hoping to see a glimpse of what or who was trying to open it.

He almost dropped his phone when he sees a silhouette of a man outside “actually” trying to break inside his room. Matt was frozen on his spot and was shaking heavily on his spot as the man paused from rattling the door and slowly walked away. Matthew didn’t realize he was holding his breath as he tries to catch and even out his breathing until the creepy ass man came back with a large and heavy log as he dragged on the floor then tries to lift it.

_‘Bloody hell! This psycho’s going to use the log to break in’_

Matt’s blood went cold. He scurries away from his futon as fast as possible, dropping his phone on the floor. He stood up and tries to run away from planning to evacuate, but with [his room being in a separate building from the main house](https://artsandculture.google.com/asset/%EC%82%AC%EB%9E%91%EC%B1%84/AQExAx_cKDmWdg), he has to run outside to get there.

It was only a short distance from the main building where the employees and his father’s chambers are but he has long legs that he inherited from his father, he could guarantee that he could outrun whoever that was.

The creepy ass man could’ve had accomplices waiting for him outside but it was a good thing that he has learned hapkido at a tender age to defend himself from attackers. He was really good at it too since he had a very skilled- no, very strict teacher that taught his unmotivated and slow-learner ass as to who he owes his skills that he has now.

 _“Changmin-ah, let me in”_ a deep, gruff male voice pleads- no, demands. As if expecting him to follow his orders.

Matt was thunderstruck. This psycho knows his dad. He was in deep panic; the man was after his dad. He can’t let the creepy ass man get to him. After all, his dad is blind and disabled. He was also weak and frail body despite only being in his late 40’s. It was a good thing he was here with him or else he would’ve regretted it deeply if something was to happen to his dear father.

If this psycho thinks that it is his father inside and not his son then he shouldn’t give away his father’s real location. He has to face this man alone.

He turned his heels and faced the rattling wooden sliding door. He doesn’t care if there are multiple attackers at this point. He was confident in hand to hand combat and he also has his licensed [SilencerCo Osprey 9](https://modernwarriors.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/Osprey-9-3.jpg) pistol under his pillow which has a built-in suppressor in case of attackers that would try to kill him. You can never trust anyone these days. He has never shoot a person before, but he will do it to protect his only parent.

Killing him would be quick and soundless. He would just have to alert the workers and they would be the ones to dispose of the body. It will be easy if there was only one man to kill but it would be difficult if the man was in a mafia and is linked to another powerful man sent to kill him and his family.

He has to be careful.

This was not the first time that this situation happened. This has happened a couple of times when his sister and him were kids and that’s when it occurred to him of his reality that bad men were after their wealth and that he has to defend and protect his family members so he took self- defense lessons and even went far as to learn how to handle guns after he dropped out of school. He knew the skills that he built from his lessons will come in handy someday.

It would be easier for the Shims to hire personal bodyguards, sure, but in some circumstances, they could be unreliable as well so it was crucial for the siblings to be accustomed in combat training as well as how to use a gun properly to protect themselves just like the situation happening right now.

The rattles on the door doesn’t stop.

Matt creeps slowly towards his futon to get his pistol underneath his pillow barely making any sound of footsteps.

_“Changmin-ah, I missed you so much. Why did you leave me? I’ve waited for so long. Please open up, I want to see you"_

Matt froze on his actions. His blood ran cold, this man uses endearment. He could’ve been his father’s something. He tries piecing things together. Maybe he’s the reason why they came here. Maybe Changmin wants to be with this person outside.

But it doesn’t make sense, if they came all the way from Newport to the middle of nowhere in South Korea, this man should’ve known their arrival- which he does but the question is, did he know it directly from his father or from someone else? He should also be coming in properly through the main gates from the main building of the house that they’re staying at if he heard it from his father. Changmin would also inform this man where his chambers would be and shouldn’t go around forcing the door open if he’s something important to him.

Matt shouldn’t conclude things on his own. He needs to interrogate this man by himself and demand answers about how he knows his dad. He also needs to know his name, his face and ask a private investigator to do background check on him to see if he’s dangerous.

He has to talk to talk to this intruder but he was still wary of the man’s intentions.

He mustered his courage and walked again slowly to his futon to retrieve his weapon. He reached under his pillow and moved his hand underneath until he felt his pistol. He grabbed it slowly and automatically went into shooting position.

Matt didn’t forget to blow the lights off the oil lamp as he walks slowly toward the sliding door where he last saw the silhouette of the man not losing focus of his target.

His shaky hands went for the lock, he eyes it and lingers there for a few seconds. He has to move fast and point his gun to the man. But what if the attacker was skilled in combat and could easily disarm him? What if he was killed before he could even protect his father? What would become of his family? What if he comes for his sister next?

The thought of it makes him grip the pistol tighter. He can’t lose to this man. He has a family to protect.

He is determined. He unhooks the lock and opened the sliding doors and immediately pointed the gun on the man’s forehead.

Apparently, Matt didn’t move fast enough as he is enveloped in a very tight hug by the creepy ass man who just tried to break into his room a few moments ago. He was very confused in this situation that he is currently in as he tries to process what the bloody hell is happening.

This man still thinks that he’s his father.

_‘It’s okay, as long as he thinks that I’m dad then he’d be safe from this psycho’_

The man's death grip loosened as he held Matt like he is something fragile, he pressed his lips on the top of Matt’s head, running his fingers to Matt's soft, long, wavy locks as he inhaled his scent.

Matthew was starting to feel uncomfortable, but he couldn’t blow his cover. The darkness of the room sure is perfect to make this man think who he thinks it is. He just has to pretend and reciprocate his actions so the man wouldn’t be suspicious of him.

He hugged the stranger back, not forgetting the pistol is still on his left hand, he placed his non-armed hand on the man’s back and gripped his clothes wanting to look as if he missed the other too.

He just hopes that the man falls for it.

Which the stranger did as Matt heard him sucked in a breath of air. To push things further, Matt decided to bury his face on the stranger’s shoulders and inhaled his scent; he smells of cinderwood, a lumberjack returning from the woods with an earthy scent. The sweet forest blend of cedarwood, fir needle, and rosemary.

His masculine scent was hard to miss. He smells heavenly and addictive. But he doesn’t forget that this man is still a psycho and could have evil intentions towards his family.

He starts to pull away from the man and while discretely throwing away his pistol to the direction of his futon to avoid getting caught with a weapon and to make the littlest noise of landing on the wooden floor as much as possible.

The man notices the shift of actions of the other and Matt panics so he thought “ _Fuck it”_ , placed his hands on the man’s face and crashes their lips together.

He felt the psycho stiffened for a split of second and relaxes towards the kiss and kisses him back with eagerness. The man moves his hand to Matt’s nape as he pulls him closer and bit Matt’s plump lower lips which made him groan. They both moves in sync with each other’s mouth. He felt the other licking his lower lip asking for entrance as to which he granted him.

_'Damn, this man sure is a great kisser'_

The man explores Matt’s mouth as he ravishes the younger male. He moves nipping Matthew’s top lip and when he did, Matt felt him stop and hesitate on the sinful dance of their lips.

The man pulls away and catches his breath which Matt sees himself doing the same, panting heavily as he was out of breath after the steamy make out session he just had with the man that tried to break his sliding doors in half just a few minutes ago.

Psycho went from Matt’s lips to his neck as he places butterfly kisses on it. Matt sighs and grabbed the man’s head and gripped a fistful of his hair urging him to continue. The man catches the gesture and licked the skin below Matt’s throat where he sucked, kissed then bit the skin leaving a bruise that wasn’t purple enough to stay for weeks – maybe a few days, Matt’s moans as the man continues on abusing the younger’s neck, kissing then biting the skin, showering his neck with plenty of hickeys.

The man stopped abruptly, hung his head low and grasps both of Matt’s shoulders and squeezes them. Matt was startled by the man's change of demeanor.

The man’s body started trembling and heard barely audible sniffles coming from him. Matthew doesn’t need a source of light to know what’s happening to the stranger, he was clearly crying – No, rather, he was trying to stop himself from crying.

The man’s legs gave out and slowly dropping on the creaky wooden floor in an almost kneeling position, clutching Matt’s hands then slides down to the side of his legs then dropped with a thud on the cold flooring.

Matthew kneels down in front of the broken man, sudden pity engulfs him as he moves his hands in the air towards him, searching for the man’s presence. His fingers felt his head, moves his fingers to his neck then wraps his arms around the man's shoulders, pressing his warm body in to his giving him a consoling embrace.

The man embraces Matt back, holding him. Scared, that if he lets go, the person he thinks he's in a tight embrace right now, will leave him again.

 _“Changmin-ah,”_ The man croaks out, sounding broken and hurt. “ _Why?”_

Matthew doesn’t know how to answer the question. How can he know when he isn’t even the person the man who think he is?

 

 


	3. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is the young heir of the Shim Dongshik, a renowned virtuoso in South Korea, and Yunho his apprentice while being a servant of the Shim household at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is currently unbeta'd. I'm willing to take anyone who would want to help and improve this story for the enjoyment of my fellow readers. If anyone is interested, please email me at jkgcrufin1@hotmail.com. Thank you so much and have a nice day!
> 
> P.S I'm thinking of making a prequel but of course after this story is finished. Idk why I even thought that making a Painter Homin AU is a great idea when they can't even draw shit as seen in YouR PresenT Live Tour.

 

I see how your attention builds  
It's like looking in a mirror  
Your touch like a happy pill  
But still all we do is fear  
What could possibly happen next?  
Can we focus on the love?  
Paint my kiss across your chest  
If you're the art, I'll be the brush

 

\- Bad Liar, Selena Gomez

 

***

 

It was a random Sunday afternoon and Yunho thought it would be nice to spend the afternoon and take a short nap but it was too hot and stuffy inside the servant’s quarters so he decides to stroll outside the vast garden of the estate for the meantime, looking for a place to relax.

 

Alas, after a good half an hour of strolling, he unknowingly reached the rich brat’s art studio at the far end of the estate. It was not his intention to be in this area of the estate but it is better than the servant’s quarters at least. He is supposed to be off-limits here but being the intern of Shim Dongshik while being a servant in his house has its perks. Also, he was entrusted by the Master of the House to keep an eye on his son and check if he had any improvements on his virtuosity which he does assist the brat but Changmin is being difficult and wants to spend creating his masterpieces alone so he lets him be.

 

He eyes the area of the studio where patches of red poppies grow everywhere and can’t help but be in awe. This part of the estate is totally different from the main part of the mansion where it screams modern, luxurious and extremely high ceilings – a complete opposite of the garden connected to the brat’s studio, particularly, this exclusive area only for Changmin where you can clearly see the traditional Korean taste of the heir where he resides and spends most of his time practicing, improving and perfecting his skills in different areas of art.

 

After all, the pressure of being in the bloodline of Shims where his ancestors are prominent figures that excels in art that even dates back in Joseon dynasty, Changmin has no choice but to be proficient in this area.

 

Being the only son of the current head – Shim Dongshik, everyone expects Changmin to follow the footsteps of his ancestors and continue the legacy of the Shims.

 

It was the selfish request of the young master of the house to the gardeners that there should always be red poppies growing near his studio, “because it motivates me to work” he heard him say. Yunho scoffs at the teenager’s request and thinks it’s just an excuse to defend the over-the-top obsession of red poppies of the spoiled brat. Yunho believes that you don’t need anything to motivate you to do something. If you really want to do something, then simply wanting to do it would drive you to accomplish the task that you truly wanted to do.

 

Yunho tried opening the doors of the young heir’s studio – _“locked”_ he mutters. Either there is no one inside or the brat is in there.

 

 _“One way to find out”_  

 

He circles around the perimeter of the young master’s studio to find an opening to get inside and high-fived himself when he saw white curtains flying through an open window pane just a couple of inches taller than his height. At 20 years of age and towering over 183 cm is already considered pretty tall in Korea, also, he could easily jump over the window thanks to his rigorous plowing of the garden soil plus, approximately 10 hours of painting with breaks each day, he developed a good amount of arm strength and /cough/ a good physique.

 

He pushed himself up easily on the window frame. He pulls one leg over the frame to get himself inside but when he tries to pull his other leg over, he almost loses his balance but thanks to the white curtains blowing on his face, he managed to get a grip and pull himself inside the room.

 

 _“That was dangerous,” A v_ oice sounding that of concern but knowing the Shim brat, it’s meant to be taunting.

 

 _“You could’ve at least knocked properly on the door but then again, I won’t guarantee your entrance”_ Changmin teased the older and smirked at Yunho’s ridiculous failed action of climbing over his window.

 

Yunho glares. _“You knew I was trying to climb over and saw that I almost lost my balance and you didn’t even help me?”_ The older jumped off the window pane and into the studio with a heavy thud of his weight on to the wooden floors and moves towards the brat. _“I could’ve died, you know?”_

 

Changmin isn’t fazed by the older’s attempt of intimidation and throws his head back and laughs with his body, his mismatched eyes forming crescents. Yunho thinks he looks absolutely adorable.

 

Yunho stares at the beautiful man before him until he slowly regains his composure, Changmin notices him staring and stares back as if challenging him to this dangerous game of his. Yunho looks at the younger’s doe-like eyes and notices the hint of light brown specks in Changmin’s dark bambi eyes; he saw his glassy reflection in it and they were so full of him. He unknowingly moves closer to the younger wanting to see the reflection clearly in Changmin’s eyes but as he got closer, his eyes darts to the brat’s full, luscious and sinful lips. They look so rosy and plump, he wonders how it feels to part it and move it with his own. His mind is going crazy, Yunho wants to kiss and nibble at it badly. He notices the younger gulped and they stay like that for a few seconds until Changmin coughs and steps away from the magnetic connection drawing them close together.

 

Yunho enjoys teasing the younger just as Changmin loves teasing Yunho. The older won whatever this little game that they’re playing this time, but why does he feel disappointment instead of victory?

 

Changmin scurries away, turning his back from Yunho avoiding eye contact from the older as focuses on the floor trying to calm down the fast beating of his heart and his flushed cheeks.

 

He goes to his well-organized work station where a shape of an unfinished half-man made of clay standing on top of a white marble column.

 

Yunho looks over at Changmin as the younger tries to add more clay to the sculpture he’s currently working on. He was bored and currently has no work to do in the household so he decides to go bother the Shim heir – tall, lanky and extremely delicate with ears that are bigger than normal but still attractive as hell.

 

He eyes the boy from the top of his dark brown mop to his slim feminine-like stature and long legs that goes on forever as the younger continues to work silently, avoiding the older; pretending that the sexual tension that happened earlier didn’t happen.

 

Nothing really stands out to this gangly teenager which made him think of how opposite Shim Dongshik – the current head of the Shim household – to his heir, and wonders if this gangly teenager could handle being the next successor of the one of the most famous innovative painters in South Korea. It must’ve suck being the only son of an elite artisan and has his future already laid out to him expecting Shim Changmin to follow his father’s footsteps; after all, he is an heir and that’s just what an heir does.

 

 

 _“You know, you’re not supposed to be here, right?”_ Changmin says, grabbing another handful of clay and shaping it in to the right shoulder of his half-man sculpture. His slender fingers moving delicately in shaping it.

 

Yunho saunters over the red cushioned daybed near the open window where he jumps in and lays on it leisurely, he moves and lays on his side, his right arm supporting his head in a lazy manner. _“You know that yet you’re still not kicking me out,” He grins. “We both know that you want me to stay, Changmin-ah”_

 

Changmin chuckles bowing his head slightly, _“Yeah, I do actually”_ the younger states shyly.

 

Yunho raised an eyebrow, _“Oh?”_ He exclaims rather dramatically, not even bothering in faking his surprise. _“You say that but then you ignored me after that little exchange of gazes earlier”_

 

Changmin nibbles at his lower lip. Contemplating whether he should answer or not, he chooses the latter.

 

Yunho stares at the younger’s lips. _‘Damn, He really needs to stop doing that’_ Changmin doesn’t realize even his small unnoticed gestures makes Yunho crazy but he doesn’t need to tell him that.

 

 _“What? Cat’s got your tongue?”_ Yunho teased. He isn’t used to this bashful brat, the Changmin he knows is snarky and bratty but he isn’t complaining to this new change, the desire to taint the brat grows more. His patience is running thin but he needs to suppress his growing desires, after all this is his Master’s son. He is a servant and he shouldn’t forget that.

 

 _“I’d rather have my tongue somewhere else_ ” Changmin snickers, the younger not wanting to lose to their _game of teasing._

 

 _“And where would you want it, huh?”_ Yunho pressed, his eyes darkening from lust.

 

The younger looked up and stopped kneading the clay, dropping it next to the mountain of clay near the sculpture and stares sultrily at Yunho biting his lower lip making Yunho groan at the sight. The brat scoots over the sink beside his workspace not forgetting to wash the clay residue on his hands not breaking eye contact with the older and slowly walks to the red cushioned daybed where Yunho is at while wiping his wet hands on his apron.

 

Changmin moves his arms behind and teasingly undoes the ribbon of the apron throwing the garment where god knows where not bothering that it wasn’t properly folded and placed on the hanger.

 

The brat was usually neat and painstakingly organized. This side of him was really unusual. It just shows how much he’s losing control over himself because of the older man in front of him.

 

 _“Looks like you forgot to clean up, Changdola”_ Yunho smirks.

 

 _“How can you think about the flimsy apron when I’m right here in front of you?”_ The younger man scoffs. His snarky brat is back. He gradually climbs over to Yunho’s lying body on the red cushioned daybed, taking his time as wraps his slender arms around the older's broad shoulders placing himself on the older’s lap very close to his crotch but clearly avoiding the noticeable massive bulge that is hard to miss. Changmin wants to know how much Yunho could hold himself back until he loses control. He unwraps his arms from the older's shoulders and snakes one arm on his nape, pulling Yunho close to him and placing a chaste, linfering kiss on the man’s waiting lips.

 

“I’ve been waiting for that since forever” Yunho murmurs and stares at the tempting little minx straight in the eyes. The sweet, snarky creature that he couldn’t imagine that would be a hell of a temptation until now. A brief touch of their lips is enough to make Yunho lose his control over his desires to the young heir. He wants to claim those sinful lips once more until it becomes swollen and would leave the younger lose his breath as he claims and claims those rosy buds again and again.

 

Yunho stares hungrily at the younger male in front of him and ogles at the long, slender column of Changmin's completely pale and untarnished neck as if begging Yunho to abuse and bruise the skin by placing dark, purple hickeys. He growls at the sight of it and does exactly what he thinks.

 

He snakes his hand on the young heir’s thin waist, his other hand on the younger’s narrow shoulders as he leans to lick the area where the neck and shoulders meet. He mouthes at he skin placing sloppy butterfly kisses on his neck not long after, making Changmin shut his eyes in pleasure, looking up and exposing more of his glorious neck. Clinging on the older’s hair urging him to continue. Yunho then nips at the skin and bites on it, licking it after then bites it again, this time harder. Changmin’s moans grows louder each second and the delicious sounds that the younger is making goes directly to Yunho’s rock hard dick and twitches in attention.

 

Changmin notices this and struggles as he rises and moves to place himself on the older’s crotch, making their erections brush together on the way causing both of them to let out a pleasurable moan. He finally managed to place his ass directly on the man’s crotch and starts grinding himself on the older.

 

Yunho stops kissing the younger’s neck as he lets out a groan, the sound almost animalistic at the moment their clothed erections brushed each other. He growls and grips hard at Changmin’s hips as he felt the younger’s small but plump ass grinding on his erection, his own hips bucking up and meeting the younger's thrusts.

 

Yunho swear he could’ve cummed on his pants when he hears Changmin whisper hotly on his ear, _“You asked me where I’d want my tongue, I’ve always wanted to suck your dick”_

 

This brat.

 

 


	4. Only for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of a flashback.
> 
> Yunho and Changmin getting it on(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASADFHJLDKSF. I'm so sorry, I deleted the chapter and re-posted it. It was not thoroughly edited and I forgot the spacing. I was completely delirious and out of it when I posted this chapter due to not sleeping for 2 days straight (Yes, i'm Insomniac in case you're wondering) and writing helps me pass the time. I wasn't actually planning to post this story as it was merely something that I did on a whim but I'm slowly getting serious in writing and finishing it (not really close to the end yet lmao. I'm actually thinking of surpassing more than 10 chapters). Again, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also, once again, I'm looking for an editor who would kindly point out mistakes in my story as well as a co-writer that would help share ideas on how to make it better since I'm still an amateur writer, help would be great. Send me an email at jkgcrufin1@hotmail.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy :)

The spreading smiles  
The passing scents  
Make my head feel dizzy  
It’s more serious today  
Why are you so pretty?  
I can’t breathe because of you

 

\- Only for You, TVXQ

(eng lyrics trans cr to colorcodedlyrics)

 

***

 

He doesn’t know when he started having this attraction towards the older and awakened this lust for him, maybe it was when he first saw Yunho shirtless 2 years ago, sweat dripping down his abs plowing the garden soil outside his studio while he was working on his first impressionism painting – boy, it was difficult focusing on his father’s instructions as he teaches him how to correctly place his brush strokes and layer the paint when Yunho’s goddamn majestic sweat is trickling down slowly to his V line.

Changmin reminisces the memory and vividly remembers being painfully hard during those hours of lessons as he watches Yunho inappropriately flex his muscles – in a way it should be illegal – and the glint in Yunho’s eyes where he clearly knew the effect of his upper half naked body that was sculpted by the Greek gods themselves to the younger.

The young heir knows Yunho has a great body which is visible even on the older’s clothes but dear Lord help him, he didn’t know it this gorgeous. He wonders if it okay to be this sinful.

Yunho chuckles, amused by the situation knowing that the brat is openly ogling at him and not focusing on his lessons, he grabs his water bottle nearby and poured down the drink over his head shaking off the water, the beads of sweat mixed with the water dripping down glistens strikingly on his tan skin under the heat of the sun.

He smirks.

He heard the Master, a few meters away from the brat’s studio, scolded the young heir about spilling the paint.

Changmin scampers away in fear of being admonished by his father again for moving so slow in cleaning up the mess that he did. Yunho feels sorry but still laughs inwardly and takes a glance at Changmin to check on the brat to see if he has been _distracted_ by his little ‘exhibition’.

Which he obviously did, Changmin is narrowing his eyes at Yunho, gripping his paintbrush too much that it could break in half.

Shim Dongshik circles around his son to see how he is doing and frowns when he sees how his son handles the paintbrush too firmly.

He shakes his head but doesn’t see the intense eye-fucking between the two horny teenagers, too engrossed by his son’s mistake and blinded by his perfectionist personality.

Dongshik pulls his whipping stick and hit Changmin’s wrist where his hand holds the wood-crafted handled brush. It came in a whoosh, the sound of the stick very prominent when it hit the skin.

Changmin stops glaring at Yunho, gasps and cries at the pain when he felt the wooden bamboo stick of his old man hit his delicate skin.

He looked up and met his father’s hard gaze.

He looks down and understands immediately, changing his grip on the brush and relaxing his fingers around it.

He hears his father click his tongue.

Wrong again.

Changmin gulps and waits for the hit again but it never came.

Instead, he sees his father come out of the room towards the deck, sliding the door harshly and went out to call Yunho as the old man walks over, his presence strong and intimidating. Changmin watches in the windows.

 _‘Fucking great, just what I need’_   Changmin closes his eyes and took in a breath of air. He resists the impulse to caress the burning area of the skin that was hit a few moments ago.

Yunho seemed surprised by the situation and bows immediately when Shim Dongshik came closer.

Changmin observes the discussion of the two men outside his studio in his window.

He saw Yunho froze on his spot and painfully- rather forcefully nods his head at his dad whatever the old man was saying, the brows on his handsome and ridiculously small face started furrowing, but he tried to mask it by rubbing his temples. But the expression of uneasiness is crystal clear.

The young heir raises an eyebrow, he tries reading their lips to know the context of their conversation but the moment that he was about to, his father turned his back.

Changmin grumbles. Yunho isn’t helping either, all he does is nod and listen and nod again to whatever his father is telling him, avoiding to speak up in the presence of the man that provided him work and shelter, the older’s expression turns passive.

The young heir tries to guess the context of their discussion. It might just be a command or something that Yunho has to work on? After all he is a servant. But Changmin got intrigued about Yunho’s initial reaction is it something related to his past? He is a mystery, never really talking about where he came from and how his father found him. Plus, he has never done that expression before. 

Changmin brushes off the thought, he’s just another boy in need of a job and his father kindly took him in because of his impressive skills. What is there so interesting about that?

Changmin laughs at how much he’s reading too much in to it.

The young heir stopped prying in to Yunho and his father’s conversation when his eyes darted on to the unfinished impressionism painting of the bowl of fruit.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

He sees Yunho bowed to his father as he strides to his studio and his father leaving which looks like he’s heading back inside the main house.

 _“Was that a sigh, ‘young master’?”_ Yunho says when he reached the brat and saunters over the seated young heir, grabs a towel nearby and wipes his body with it. He emphasizes the young master part to annoy the younger.

He knows Changmin hates being called young master especially when it’s only the two of them in a room.

Changmin rolls his eyes and looks out to check if his father is still out there or any other employees around, when he sees the coast is clear he sneers,

 _“Please, you could’ve atleast leave out the last part”_ His eyes trying not to ogle at Yunho’s naked upper half.

He blows away an angry huff, looking away instead.

“A-and what you did earlier was completely unnecessary! You got me scolded again” His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Yunho chortles enjoying the younger’s flustered appearance.

Changmin gulps, feeling the older’s gaze and changes the subject immediately.

Damn his astonishing looks and his ridiculously sculpted body. He started to squirm when he notices their proximity. He shuffles away, leaving a space between them.

He coughs, _“Why did my father go anyway?”_ Although, he wanted to ask about their conversation, but held the urge.

Yunho flinched at the question but covered it immediately with a chuckle, his shoulders obviously stiff, but remembered to be neutral with his facial expression.

 _“He said that he was to go back to main house and settle some business with the ‘Kim’s’”_ his mouth twitching at the last part.

Guess Changmin doesn’t need to ask Yunho, he’s already pretty much telling him all about their conversation already.

Changmin notices Yunho’s jumpy behavior but chose not the dwell on the matter. If he chose not to tell him then he'll try to find out himself, not being intrusive or anything but Yunho's acting plain suspicious. He just wants to make sure he's not up to something dangerous. Yes, that seems plausible.

 _“Apparently they wanted to work on a collaborative painting with your father. Says that the…”_ Yunho gulps.

There was a pause.

 _“…Jung’s fancies their daughters’ portraits to be painted by the end of summer and wanted the Kim’s and your father to work on it”_ He forces a twitchy smile.

But the moment he heard him mention the Kim’s and Jung’s, his eyes went saucers. His suspicion's cleared. Now, he knows why Yunho had that shaken expression earlier.

The Kim’s is one of the few renowned virtuosos in South Korea just like his family and working with them would be such a privilege and both an honor to work with them. Rumors has been going around that the eldest son of household wants to become a musician and refuses to succeed his family, it must’ve been quite a ruckus for the Kim’s and felt distraught when they’ve heard of their ‘successor’s’ decision and dropped the bomb.

Kim Heechul sure has guts to disobey his old man. He admires his courage and gives him credit for it. Deep inside Changmin, he wishes to do the same but with his father watching his every move like a hawk, after the news of an ex-heir plummet his succession, Shim Dongshik makes sure that Changmin wouldn’t be swayed to do the same.

Certainly, the second son would be a better choice to succeed the Kim’s. He heard the man is a prodigy since birth that even his teething was paint brushes and milk was different mediums of paint.

He rolls his eyes at the exaggeration of the rumors.

He guesses the old man Kim, his 2nd son and his father would be working on this project of the century. Maybe Yunho would be taking part as well.

On the other hand, the Jung’s are the biggest art connoisseurs out there and heavily patriotic with Korean artists and their works. The couple has bought numerous pieces of arts that costs billions of won – first and before the Choi’s coming in second. They have been going at each other's neck at who buys that most expensive piece at the time, bragging their purchases at dinner parties.

Their passion and investments towards arts pieces are immense that he heard they spent half of their wealth with all of the pieces they bought in their lifetime. And mind you, the Jung’s are very, very rich. To think that they would splurge so much on art just shows their love for it. They even bought a few of his old man’s work. The last thing they bought from his father was during his art exhibition way, way back before he was even born.

But a few years later ever since the Jung’s wife gave birth to a son, they stopped spending their money on art and focused on their business ventures in Japan. They haven’t bought anything and heard from since then.

Until now.

 _“Wow”_ Changmin exclaims, _“I have to congratulate my father later at dinner on landing such an opportunity with the Kim’s and the Jung’s, this is such a big deal. No wonder he was extra prissy today” he snorted._

_“You sure do, he deserves it. Your father works too hard that he sometimes forgets his age” Yunho grins._

Changmin laughs. _“I know right? Well it’s your job to help him anyway. Isn’t it amazing? You’re going to have to help father paint THE Jung’s daughters!”_ he genuinely congratulates the older but gets a bittersweet feeling of enviousness at the pit on his stomach that Yunho gets to work on this big project.

Yunho freezes for the nth time this day and tries to regulate his breathing, concealing his uneasiness. Hoping that the sharp brat doesn’t notice.

Changmin notices Yunho’s unusual behavior but takes it as nervousness to this far-fetched situation and continues rambling at the big news, _“I heard they’re super gorgeous! Like Korean idols or celebrities”_ He pouts.

That’s when Yunho lost it. He bursts out laughing and clutches his stomach. His slanted eyes forming crescents and tears coming out of it. Boy, he hasn’t laughed like this in quite a while.

 _“They look like frogs! How can you see them as gorgeous? Gorgeous would be the last thing that I’d describe them”_ His voice filled with disgust.

 _“You’ve seen them?”_ Surprise evident on Changmin’s face, his large bambi eyes widens, almost looking comical really.

 _“Yeah, I’ve seen them alright”_ He says sarcastically. _“Come on, Changminnie. I’m a servant all my life, how could I possibly see them?”_

_“You said they look like frogs?”_

_“I said they look like frogs because how could anyone possibly be any more gorgeous than you are?”_ Yunho’s smug smile throwing Changmin off.

Changmin feels his cheeks burn and hits Yunho with his palm. _“Ugh!”_

The loud obnoxious laugh of Yunho reverbrating in the room, Changmin starts hitting his chest, the older lets him but it started getting harder so he decides he has let the younger had his fit and make him stop, catching his wrists mid-air when the young brat hisses in pain.

The older immediately loosens his grip on the young heir’s thin wrists and remembers when Dongshik hit his son earlier when he sees the thin red slash marking that starts to swell.

Yunho shakes his head and mutters, _“God, you’re so frail”_ moves the brat’s wrist to his lips and started placing kisses on it. He darts his tongue out, tracing it over the slash mark, flicking the wet muscle across the swollen area.

Changmin’s heart beat begins to speed up when he felt the older’s lips on his wrist. He gulped when he feels the older’s tongue dart out from his lips, licking the swollen red slash mark on his skin.

‘ _Goddammit, Yunho’_ he curses him in his mind.

He glances at Yunho and saw concern fill in his gorgeous slanted kittenish eyes. Their eyes met and Changmin sees a variety of emotion flashed in them.

It was then when Changmin knew he was fucked because he knew his eyes mirrors the same as Yunho’s.

There are number of scenarios like this where he doesn’t know specifically ‘when’ he fell for the older.

It could also be the small brushes of their hands when the older was instructing him how to shape the clay in to a figure when he was starting out with sculpting or perhaps he was already enraptured by Yunho when his father has brought him in their estate one stormy night when they were kids, announcing to his son that young boy a few years older than him would be the brat’s instructor when his father isn’t around to teach him.

One thing is for sure, the _thirst_ towards Yunho is real.

There were a lot to consider as to when he really started having these feelings towards the older. Indicating ‘when’ specifically would be very difficult.

He knows for a fact that being gay in this household isn’t like crazy forbidden, his father sometimes brings home male lovers once in a while angering his mother that she developed a great amount of contempt towards his father’s whores of the same and opposite gender.

She doesn’t voice it out, but the clear disdain in her eyes when his father brings them over gives it away.

But having affairs with the employees is a different story. His father made it clear that no intimate relationships was to be made with the servants, his father thinks it’s filthy and demoting. If there is any deeper reason on this specific rule of his, Changmin doesn’t know.

He once told Changmin, when the father and son had the ‘sex talk’, during the time where he has just come of the age of 16, precisely 2 years ago – the day when he first saw Yunho shirtless, that mixing a person of high status with a mere servant is repulsive.

Shim Dongshik told him he could take in lovers of any gender, race or whatever as long as it is someone of respectable lineage to satisfy his ‘needs’ just not anyone who is below of his status.

And here is his first born, clearly disobeying his father and being the disappointment of a son that he is and currently getting it on with Yunho.

The saying that goes, “The forbidden fruit is always the most delicious to savor” and he couldn’t agree more.

Hence, the relationship between him and Yunho excites him more than anything. He wants Yunho and Yunho wants him back. There is no stopping him, even the aggravating warnings of his father at the back of his head couldn’t stop what they are about to do.

 

 

The groan at the back on Yunho’s throat brings him back to reality.

Changmin continues to grind his ass on Yunho’s clothed groin, riding the older like a beast. The friction of the other’s clothed erection on his ass is enough to make him like this, what more if it was Yunho’s completely bare and _very_ massive dick inside him? He drools at the thought.

He groans every time his own painful clothed erection brush against Yunho’s rock hard abs underneath the thin white shirt of the older. The young heir is having the time of his life, torturing Yunho as he watches him completely losing control whilst torturing himself on the process, holding back and waiting for Yunho to take action. He knows Yunho wants him badly just as how much he does.

He eyes Yunho underneath him and moans when he sees him already staring hungrily at the younger that makes him shudder at the older’s powerful and dominating gaze.

He has always wanted Yunho to do these filthy things to him, he wants the older to taint his ‘purity’ make him submit under the older’s dominant nature.

Changmin’s ragged breath and pleasure filled face turns Yunho so much. And now the brat wants to give him a blow job? Does the snarky brat even know how to do it properly?

Knowing Changmin through his childhood, now teenage years and hopefully till he blooms in to a fine young man, he knows for a fact that the young heir is a major home body. He would rather practice all day in his studio rather than go out the estate.

Meaning, he has NEVER had a fair share of lovers. No experience whatsoever. Yunho hopes he’d stay that way. But he knows he’s bound to know all about the sexual pleasures of the body sooner or later. He hopes for the latter.

He growls at the thought of another man or woman touching Changmin. The brat belongs to him and he is going to show him tonight. He has abstained through the years, he’s going to pour all the sexual frustrations that he’s felt for the brat he’s been restricting all this time.

It still comes to a mystery to Yunho how Changmin knew of such knowledge.

_‘You asked me where I’d want my tongue, I’ve always wanted to suck your dick’_

The brat’s voice echoes in his head, driving him crazy. Where did he learn such dirty stuff? He has always been the sweet, little dongsaeng all these years. When did he turn into such a dirty, little slut? _His slut._

Yunho’s eyes darkens heavy with lust, _“You want it, baby? You’ve got to beg for it”_


	5. Vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is willing to give up everything for Yunho.

I’ve been waiting for you  
You’ve been waiting for me  
You’re like vertigo to my mind, vertigo to my fantasy of you  
I try shaking my head and waking up but it’s just a moment  
I’m dizzy, I’m dizzy, I’m dizzy

\- Vertigo, TVXQ

(eng lyrics trans cr to colorcodedlyrics)

 

***

 

Changmin stopped rutting his ass on Yunho’s groin. He grins. A lopsided grin playing in his lips. He actually doesn’t mind grinding on the older’s clothed cock but hearing Yunho finally and verbally give in to his desires makes him want to do a victory dance in the middle of the intimate atmosphere. But he doesn’t, instead he cups the side of Yunho’s jaw gently, and leans in for a kiss, giving him a reward for surrendering to it.

 

He kisses Yunho lightly at first, parting his lips with his own, coaxing the older to the sinful dance of their lips. Arching his back to feel more of Yunho, his other arm sliding down to the older’s chest, his hand exploring Yunho’s muscled and clothed torso – he gets annoyed by the fabric in between the skin. Changmin furrows his brows.

 

_“Why the actual fuck is this still here?”_

 

Yunho chuckles at the younger’s impatience to get him naked, _“Eager, aren’t we?”_

 

 _“You have no fucking idea how I’d dreamt for this day to come”_ The brat growls.

 

_“_ _Wouldn’t want the young master to keep waiting, then”_

 

_“Hell, yes”_

 

Changmin helps pull the garment off of Yunho, once it is off, his hands reaching immediately towards Yunho’s nape, pulling him in again for a kiss. His hands roaming freely on Yunho’s stomach tracing the outline of his abs, sliding it up to the muscles of his chest, reaches the older’s pectoral area, finds his nipple hardened with arousal and rubbing it between his fingers before pinching it.

 

 _“Changminnie – you brat! Ah – !”_ Yunho jerks away from the younger’s lips, gasping in pain and pleasure.

 

The young heir seems pleased by the other’s reaction and does it with the other one too. Yunho grunts.

 

He catches the younger’s wrist stopping him from further abusing his sensitive nipples, _“Changdola, I’m not going to last if you keep on doing that’’_

 

Changmin hums, kissing the older chastely on the lips lingering there for a second as if telling him to shut up, moving to his neck placing kisses and nipping on the skin, his hot breath making Yunho shudder.

 

He lets the younger have his fun for now and then he can fuck the living daylights out of him later making the brat know who is in charge here.

 

The young heir places kisses on the older’s chest, shifting to another position when he reaches down Yunho’s abs, he hears the older’s breath hitch, a mixture of short muffled gasps coming out of his mouth. He decides he like this Yunho, he likes the way he loses control over his composure, his soft grunts, and to think that he’s the one causing it makes him want to abuse him more.

 

He shifts and unstraddles the older’s lap, getting down on the daybed and drops to the floor on his knees.

 

 _“I’ve wanted your pretty mouth on me since forever”_ Yunho groans at the sight, he never would have thought that it will come a day where the young heir going down on him would come true.

 

Changmin is down on his knees, his fluttery long yet sparse lashes visible when he looks down. Then he looks up beneath those lashes, those big dark bambi eyes filled with lust staring right through Yunho’s soul.

 

 _“Forever is such a long time…Good thing you don’t have to wait anymore. I’ve fantasized about this as much as you do”_ Changmin murmurs, caressing Yunho’s strong thighs, rubbing his thumb over the jean-clad thighs. The muscles underneath couldn’t hide even with the denim on top of it.

 

Yunho groans. He can’t believe what he’s hearing, he has always thought their _‘innocent’_ teasing was all there is to it. He knew he was already in love with the teen, but he couldn’t tell him that because of his current social status. Yunho couldn’t bear the rejection if ever he refuses him. His feelings for the young heir is just too much. He has waited enough.

 

Now, hearing the younger say that. He couldn’t even tell. Changmin was always very hard to read, unpredictable – just like right now, he doesn’t know what goes on that pretty head of his.

 

When will he discard the contradiction of his emotions? Changmin has wanted him the same way he does. He was in denial and refused to think that a lowly servant like he could be worthy of the beautiful, gorgeous creature such as the younger and yet he couldn’t ignore his feelings for him and now, he acts upon it. What a paradox.

 

The first time he saw him, he got curious. He wants to understand him, to get to know the young heir that shares the same fate as him. That’s why he ran away from his and ended up in the Shim household. He couldn’t bear the pressure his parents put up on him, luckily, he had some friends help him plan his escape and he will be forever grateful to those people that he managed to get out of that controlling household. Or else, meeting Changmin wouldn’t be possible. He has always thought it was just pure curiosity, he was wrong. Not until he gets to know the younger, he was already in love by then.

 

Changmin doesn’t stop there, peppering kisses where the skin meets the hemline of his jeans as he continues saying stuff that is borderline immoral. Things such as: _“I wanted to suck your thick cock so bad”,_

 

_“I want you to thrust your cock in me as I suck you in my mouth, abusing my lips and throat until they turn swollen, until my throat becomes sore, until I can’t talk for weeks”,_

 

_“Your cock is so big that my mouth wouldn’t fit it all in but you’ll make sure I’ll swallow all of you, gripping my hair so tight and I’ll scream, I’ll scream because it feels so good. To have your lovely cock in my mouth, swallowing you whole”_

 

And Yunho growls at the young heir’s filthy mouth, he wants to punish it. He does fists the younger’s hair and pulls him towards his groin.

 

Changmin gets the message and hurriedly unbuckles Yunho’s belt, unzipping the jeans along with his underwear and throwing the piece of clothing haphazardly across the room. He stands up abruptly and he too unbuckles his own belt and unbuttons the jeans that he’s wearing, dragging it down his milky and slim legs, stepping out of the apparel, leaving his boxers on.

 

He stares at the older. He gapes. Yunho is indeed big. No, massive is the correct term. Changmin studies Yunho’s angry and leaking cock, devouring the sight of it. The head is tinted red, leaking with precum, he didn’t expect Yunho to be this veiny. The veins stemming across the organ. Thick, coarse hair at the base of it. Changmin, doesn’t know if he has ever seen a dick this beautiful. Of course, he hasn’t, this is his first time seeing one besides his own and not to mention the sculpture of male anatomy his father sculpts in his own studio.

 

The brat drops on his knees meeting the wooden flooring again. Settling in between the older’s muscular thighs.

 

His gaze looks up, rakes over the naked body of Yunho. He licks his lips. The tanned, leaned yet muscled physique of the older that makes him drool every time he catches a little bit of skin showing, now he gets to see the full package.

 

He salivates and presses kisses on Yunho’s chest dragging his lips across his abs to the V-line. He reaches his crotch, his left hand on Yunho’s side and the other on his thighs, as he inhales the arousal of the older’s cock, he swears a bit of drool escapes on the corner of his lips. The natural musky smell of Yunho mixed with his sweat and the intense smell of his sex is delicious, he wants to taste it on his mouth.

 

Changmin gulps, finally grips the angry cock in his hand almost possessively. His cock jerks at the touch. He hears Yunho hissing, he slowly starts to pump it up and down, reaches the head filled with precome then dragging the precome down, smearing Yunho’s cock with a glistening thin coat of his own cum.

 

 _“Ahh…”_ Yunho pants between his breaths.

 

Changmin moves closer to Yunho’s visibly rock-hard cock, getting less intimidated by it. He brings it to his lips, licking at the base of his cock dragging his wet tongue up across the length leaving a trail of his saliva on the way and tasting the older’s cum that is coated on his dick. His hand reaches to fondle Yunho’s balls while the other rests on the older’s thigh, rubbing his thumbs across the expanse of skin.

 

Yunho groans, his hips bucking up at the younger’s touches. Wanting more of the hot, wet mouth.

 

Changmin tries to hold him down but the older is strong and his delicate wrists couldn’t keep Yunho’s hips from jerking up.

 

He moves to lick the slit on the head of Yunho’s dick, tasting more of the precome before engulfing the older as he sinks down on Yunho’s thick flesh.

 

Yunho chokes a groan, his hips ramps forward, wanting to stuff his cock into Changmin’s hot, sweet mouth. Changmin gags and relaxes his jaw sinking deeper, taking as much of Yunho but still there’s so much left. Tears starting to form a sheen on Changmin’s big bambi eyes. He looks up at Yunho, his eyes glints with lust and want and thirst.

 

The older stares down at the disheveled appearance of the younger, groaning heavily at the erotic sight. He meets the younger’s gaze until it flutters shut and continues to suck his dick, swallowing it deeper coating his dick with saliva.

 

_“Yes, aahh… Your mouth feels so good, baby.”_

 

He takes in Changmin’s pleasure-filled face sucking him off, as if his dick is a lollipop as younger makes it seem to be, his tongue on the underside of Yunho’s cock and mouth clamping up and down on the thick girth that is Yunho, adding the right amount of pressure.

 

Yunho strokes Changmin’s wavy brown hair, the soft tresses feel amazing through his fingers. He fists a mop of hair and guides him down on the hard flesh.

 

They both moan in unison, Changmin’s muffled moan brings vibration straight through the length of Yunho’s dick making the older groan at the sensation.

 

Changmin sucks harder, then loosens his mouth, licking the slit on the head of Yunho’s cock then mouthing at the head, swirling his tongue around it. Goes down again, engulfing the older’s girth. Bobbing his head up and down across the length but still not reaching the base, Yunho’s cock is huge that he thinks it’s impossible to go down on his entire length but he’s determined to make it happen.

 

Yunho clenches his eyes shut and feels Changmin’s sweet mouth on his dick, his soft lips clamping down the length, the feeling of the younger’s languid strokes on the hard flesh while the other massaging his balls. He could get used to the idea of rutting on Changmin’s mouth forever but he knows he won’t last.

 

_“Ohhh, fuck. Jesus Christ”_

 

Yunho blasphemes. Bucking his hips forward, trying to stuff his entire length into Changmin’s hot, sweet mouth. The young heir breathes heavily through his nose, takes in the length slowly, down and down. He relaxes his jaw. Yunho’s thick, big cock is down his throat. Yunho throws his head back in pleasure, jerking his hips at the wonderful sensation that is Changmin’s doing.

 

The sensation doesn’t last long, the younger’s throat closing up at the intrusion as he pulls back coughing, a string of saliva visible as he turns his head on the side.

 

The young heir flicks his hair back, his bangs getting in the way of his vision as he tucks them behind his ear. He leans in curves his hand on Yunho’s dick possessively, pumping him up and down.  As he kisses the underside of his cock then mouths at the older’s balls. The lewd, wet, squelching sound reverberates across the room.

 

The older groans, stirring him up near to orgasm.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, baby, please”

 

The older curses for the nth time, the words spewing out naturally on his lips. Yunho almost never curses, being a pious individual of his religion. He can’t be bothered, he’s going straight to hell anyway. But he doesn’t know how to express the spectacular sensation of the younger’s sweet mouth. This is far his first blowjob from the younger and it feels fucking amazing. The only thing he can focus on right now is to indulge on this feeling.

 

Changmin stops pumping at the older’s cock, bringing it close to his lips and surrounds it again around his hot, sweet cavern, sucking him down, his tongue doing little flicks on the hard flesh.

 

Yunho is on the verge of having his orgasm, he tries his best to pull his cock out of the younger’s mouth, not wanting to cum inside Changmin but a tiny hint of desire to see it trickle down his mouth to chin of not being able to contain the amount of his cum.

 

He shakes the lewd thought. It’s the young heir’s first time giving a blowjob and shouldn’t be so crude as to make him swallow but the desire to taint the younger is stronger. So, he listens to his desires.

 

Yunho grasps Changmin’s silky hair between his fingers tightly, the burn on his scalp is a mixture of both pleasure and pain, it makes Changmin head spin. He looks up and gives Yunho a coy look then smirks afterwards.

 

Yunho groans, shallow pants coming out of his mouth. He thrusts a few times in Changmin’s hot, sweet cavern before fully spurting his cum inside the younger.

 

Stifling tears run across Changmin’s cheek but the look of blown-out pleasure can’t be missed in his expression. This turns on Yunho more as he chases his orgasm inside the younger’s mouth

 

Yunho’s cum cannot be contained everything inside the younger’s mouth as it leaks a wholesome lot on the corner of his wide, generous lips. The sticky white liquid dripping across his chin. Yunho grunts at the sight. The two staring each other rather hungrily, their thirst towards each other insatiable.

 

Changmin swallows Yunho’s thick cum, forcing it down his throat. He licks his lips, not leaving any streak of white cream residue from the older as he licks himself clean without breaking eye contact on Yunho.

 

The older of the two growls rather possessively and pounced on Changmin. He kisses him deeply, tasting a bit of himself on the younger’s mouth. The younger mewls and responded keenly towards the older’s kiss.

 

Yunho breaks free. Changmin makes a sound of disappointment as they separate. Yunho laughs at his adorable dongsaeng.

 

_“Do you know what comes after this? Surely you do know what you’re getting in to”_

 

His voice turning serious. It might be too late to say after all this but he doesn’t want to force Changmin if he isn’t ready yet. He loves and respects the younger so much that waiting won’t be a problem to him. He has waited all his life; how difficult could it be? He’s used to waiting. He’s a patient man.

 

_“Oh, hyung. You could be such a fool sometimes”_

 

Changmin reclaims those lips of the older, pouring his love and affection. Wanting to make his fool of a hyung to understand that he wants this. He wants everything of Yunho and he’s prepared for any future consequences. With him, he could risk everything. He would even be willing to stake his birthright just for him.

 

_“I love you, Changdola”_

 

_“_ _I love you too, Yunho hyung”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall have no idea how much porn and homin smut i've watched and read to be able to be in the mood just to finish this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally an assignment in our English class and initially, I planned on mentioning Homin a little bit but then I got loads of ideas planned for this story so I ended up not passing this and wrote a mediocre short story instead.


End file.
